User blog:NoBanana/Triple Crossbow
This is the story of me testing out my new combat technique. However, things go wrong (as always when I try to test something), and I end up being the leader of a godlike tribe! Enjoy the story! =Triple Crossbow= Part One I joined the server, with intentions of being a paid mercenary. I wanted to test out my new method of killing (triple crossbow with a woven vest and quiver), which in theory could kill mithrilites assuming I landed three headshots. I wanted to test how well this actually worked, and if it was a liable way of efficiently and frequently killing people. I did the usual stuff, collected wheat, made a bucket, went to rockma (at which point I was very pleased to find the rockma waterfall was working again), and started mining steel. No sooner had I finished, with three crossbows each with five bolts, did I notice there was only four players on the server. By the time I finished getting my quiver and woven vest, there was only one. Not wanting to be alone, we made friends, and after a lot of goofing around, a new person joined and wanted to set up at plateau. At this point, we noticed some fireproofed wooden walls that the last tribe had left behind, and hadn't disappeared. On further inspection, we found the remains of an old tribe, and an advanced one too. According to invisible (who was on the server before I joined, and everyone else left), this was a tribe of two, and they had been raided and ragequit, leaving behind some walls that glitched and didn't despawn. I knew exactly what I was going to do then. I crafted a load of gunpowder, only to find that it has no effect on palisade walls, so I used bombs instead. As we lit the first bomb, ROARY, who wanted to settle there, decided to stand next to the bomb. It blew up before we could warn them, and they lost all their settling supplies, and so we had a great old time explaining that we didn't mean to and we were sowwy... :( Eventually they forgave us, as we were doing it with good intentions, and we started settling down. Having run out of bread, I was eating onions, but soon enough invisible revealed that they had a massive amount of raw teraphyx meat from collecting horns, and we cooked and feasted on that until the end of the game. After a lot of explosives, we had removed the wall, and I noticed I had 7 chemistry. I made loads of poison from the materials I had collected earlier, and we never actually got to put that to use, but it was nice all the same. This meant I had 13 chemistry, which would mean I could detect poison, but IOS wouldn't cooperate in that respect. I was still largely impressed that I hadn't died yet, as I usually die from starvation when I forget to look at my stats. I52500k joined, and they came to the tribe and helped with various jobs (although mainly just served as another guard). We lived happily, expanding our reaches and collecting lots of steel, but then I had to go. I explained my predicament, and as it turned out, the rest of the gang intended on staying for several hours to come, so I promised I would come back on the server in about an hour or two's time. Part Two After half an hour of trying to join, I finally managed, and went back to the plateau tribe. I was reinstated leader, and I was very impressed. We had an ore storage, more food than ever, a wall going around the entire plateau that was two palisade walls high, and many other cool things. However, the front part of the wall had been bombed, and as it turned out, somebody who we called GUI had come and blew up the front wall, before being killed instantly. After a while of repairing and people coming to the walls and saying something along the lines of: Lil Nublet: Can I join? NoBanana: That depends. What can you do? Lil Nublet: EVERYTHING :D! I can mine mithril, farm mushrooms, cook the best food in the game, make stainless steel, lighthouses... NoBanana: No you cant. What can you do NOW. We all have knowledge of effectively every recipe, trick, and hidden location, but what can you do now. Lil Nublet: Err... Gather reasources? NoBanana: Get out of my sight. After which point they would run down the obby, and then steal our catamaran and yell "Trololololololol", and I would have to kill them with my crossbow to reclaim the catamaran. Waste of bolts if you ask me. Eventually this became such a big issue and time consumer, that we built a fireproofed harbour to store the catamaran, and employed a kill on sight routine. After some time (and bolts), GUI came back. The wall was repaired, and GUI insisted they were a trader. We didn't let them in. Their solution? Blow a huge hole in the wall, walk in, and pretend it never happened. We killed them. Another person walked through the open hole, and straight to our farm. They insisted they could be an awesome farmer, and ignored us telling them that we already had one at level 10. While we told them to go away and stop harvesting all our crops without giving us any of it, GUI came back and stole most of our food supply. This was the last straw. I shot the person who was stealing our crops, made bolts out of every piece of steel I had, created my triple crossbow toolset, and loaded all the bolts. Eight in each crossbow, 24 in total. Invis did likewise, and made a Yewbeam with a few steel arrows (they had to go soon, so they didn't need as many). We went out and killed anyone we met on sight. Death Toll 3 Mithrilites 11 Pre-Mithrilites Ragequit Toll GUI At least 5 other players Having done what I came to do, and having very little to return to back at base, with half of the tribe gone, along with hardly any food, resources, or functioning walls, I left the server. Moral of The Story: If you spend several hours bugging someone, even the nicest of people, you (and the rest of the server) will regret it. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts